stardrive_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Planet
Planets and asteroids are found around the strategy map in StarDrive 2. Planets orbit stars in star systems, and the kind of star affects what type of planet is likely to be found. Many planets can be colonized, allowing the player to expand their empire. Types of Planets The type of planet affects the food output/habitability, maximum population, mineral wealth and which planet traits can be found. Arid Arid worlds have a breathable atmosphere and water, but are dominated by expanses of dry land with a small amount of hardy plant life. Colonists can eke out a harsh living here. Possible planet traits: * ??? * ??? Asteroid Asteroid Belts have no breathable atmosphere, low gravity and require special technology to colonize. Possible planet traits: * Ancient Habitats Barren Barren planets are desolate rocks with little to no atmosphere, extreme temperatures and no life. They tend to be rich in minerals, but produce no food and require Biospheres to colonize. Possible planet traits: * Orbital Habitats * Ancient Androids Desert Desert worlds have a breathable atmosphere but little water, covered mainly by rock and sand. Temperatures soar in the day and plummet at night. They make poor targets for colonization. Possible planet traits: * Underground Ocean Gaia Gaia worlds have breathable atmospheres, mild temperatures and plenty of water. They are beautiful, garden worlds covered in lush forests and make excellent targets for colonization. Possible planet traits: * Tropical Gas Giant Gas Giants are enormous spheres of swirling gases which dwarf all other planets. Their atmospheres are not breathable, being made of hydrogen, helium, ammonia or methane. They emit powerful radiation and have crushing gravity due to their massive size. These factors combined with destructive wind speeds and lack of a solid surface make these planets impossible to colonize. However players can deploy Construction Ships to build Refuelling Stations at Gas Giants. Gas Giants do not generate with planet traits or strategic resources. Ocean Ocean/oceanic worlds are covered almost entirely in water, with only small pockets of habitable land. They have breathable atmospheres and make good targets for colonization. * Natives * Beautiful Radiated Radiated planets are similar to Barren planets, but are blasted by intense radiation from nearby stars. Hot-burning blue and white stars are more likely to have Radiated planets. Possible planet traits: * Orbital Habitats * Ancient Shipyard Swamp Swamp worlds have breathable atmospheres and an abundance of water and life. Warmer and wetter than Terran worlds, they are covered in shallow seas, swamps and marshes. Terran Terran worlds contain large oceans, plentiful water, moderate temperatures and a wide variety of climates and life forms. They are ideal for colonization. Toxic Toxic planets are inhospitable to life and often highly volcanic with searing temperatures. Many have hostile atmospheres of carbon dioxide, sulfuric acid, ammonia or other poisonous chemicals. Possible planet traits: * Diamond Rain * Fire Elementals * Haunted Tundra Tundra worlds have a breathable atmosphere and water, but are very cold. Life still clings to these worlds, eking out an existence in the freezing climate. Possible planet traits * Ice Age Attributes Size Planets can either be tiny, small, medium, large or huge. Bigger planets can usually hold more population (if colonizable), but also tend to have higher gravity. Gas Giants do not have a size listed in the game, since even the smallest Gas Giant is massive compared to other planet types. * Tiny: * Small: * Medium: * Large: * Huge: Gravity The gravity value represents how strong gravity is on the planet. Planets may have high G, normal G or low G. Larger planets tend to have higher gravity, while smaller planets tend to have lower gravity. Asteroids always have low gravity. Gas Giants do not have gravity listed, although in real life they have much higher gravity than other planets. * Low G: * Normal G: * High G: Minerals The Minerals value represents how many useful minerals and resources can be extracted from the planet. A better minerals value means more production per worker (if the planet is colonized). * Ultra-Poor * Poor: * Abundant: * Rich: * Ultra-Rich: Moons Some planets, particularly large ones, have moons for cosmetic effect. These have no gameplay purpose. Special traits Some planets have special traits that have positive or negative effects, such as an underground ocean or ancient androids found on the surface. See Planet traits. Strategic resources Some planets have strategic resources (written in orange underneath the planet name on the strategy map) which give various bonuses that affect your entire empire. See Strategic resources.